


little dreams

by enjolrvs



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Fluffy Ending, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrvs/pseuds/enjolrvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anybody with eyes could see that he was utterly head over heels in love with the older man. Anyone except for Harry, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little dreams

**Author's Note:**

> the title is named after the song little dreams by ellie goulding. listen to it.
> 
> well i have finally hit rock bottom. i have watched this movie many times and i've been in denial about pairing these two together since the first time i saw it. then i watched it again last week and it had been a while and well. i caved, hence this mess. thank you so much for reading this, you're all sinners - see you in hell :-)

Eggsy Unwin had his whole entire life turned around on the basis of a phone call. Granted, he had this number to dial when he thought his life was going to turn even more to shit than it already was – it was because of his father’s past that he used to know so little about. But the man who set the ball rolling, who saw so much potential, finesse and loyalty in him was Harry Hart. It almost hurt too much to think about it. Even from the beginning, the bond they shared definitely breached that of mentor and candidate. Anybody with eyes could see that he was utterly head over heels in love with the older man. Anyone except for Harry, that is.

It became devastatingly obvious after Harry’s ‘death’. Eggsy had watched Valentine pull the trigger that shot Harry in the face, disconnecting the transmission from the glasses. He felt as if his whole heart had been ripped out of his chest and torn into pieces in front of him. The poor boy didn’t have long to grieve straight away, but he could get his own back. His vengeance was fuelled with his hurt, anger, frustration and sheer heartbreak of all the things he never said to Harry, of the life he knew he could never have with him, but he felt like he had lost it all the same as that last tiny shred of a fools hope was taken from him in a matter of seconds.

He did it the best way he could, to be Harry. The mission didn’t go entirely as planned, but he brought upon the downfall of Valentine and helped patch up the world with the rest of the Kingsman knights after the destruction it caused.

Of course one day, after painful months of soul crushing pining, intervention chats with Roxy and Merlin – Eggsy returns from a mission and heads back to headquarters to report back and start on the mountain of paperwork that was almost depressing him to face. It’s not that Eggsy wasn’t capable of the work, he found it more tedious than anything. But as he made his way to Merlin’s office, he was faced with his most difficult challenge yet.

Even from the back, he knew who this man was. Hell, he’d spent enough time stealing cheeky glances any chance he could. The long, straight posture of the suit clad back, broad and strong shoulders perfectly squared, and the dark luscious hair that slightly curled at the nape of the man’s neck.

It was Harry fucking Hart.

Eggsy didn’t have much time to analyse the situation or to freak the fuck out anyway, as the door was partly open and Eggsy had hovered as he heard voices and slightly hesitated to knock straightaway. But the grave look on Merlin’s face gave Eggsy’s cover away and Harry turned around abruptly but still with much grace, parting his lips slightly he dropped the glass he was holding in his hand. The amber liquid trickled onto the wooden floor from the midst of broken shards. All grace and apparently the oxygen had been sucked out of the room as Eggsy pushed the door open more and stood gaping in the doorway trying to breathe.

“Is this a fuckin’ joke?”

He’s looking past Harry at Merlin, who he thought would bite back with a sharp retort or a glare by being spoken to like that. He merely pursed his lips and shook his head, clasping his hands in a tight knot upon his desk.

Eggsy blinked a few times, waiting for his brain to kickstart and register something he was clearly missing. There was something going on, like a very distasteful joke that he was not a part of. He had kept himself so busy with Kingsman throwing missions at him left right and centre, only sparing thought for Harry at the dark hours of the night, choking back tears and biting down hard on his knuckles to supress the sobs that lingered at the back of his throat trying to escape him.

The sleepless nights, the feeling of dread and loss ate away at him every day – they all had no fucking clue. How could they do this? But the genuine look of sincerity masked on the men’s faces said it all. Harry Hart was alive. He was now slowly standing up and talking directly to Eggsy, but Eggsy didn’t have a fucking clue what he was saying for the sound of his heart pounding in his ears was unbearably loud.

Eggsy’s feet seemed to be moving without his consent, and soon he was inches away from Harry, taking in every line, every tiny sliver of a scar on his face and _the eyes_ , the eyes that are so deeply intoxicating that Eggsy always felt like he was drowning in them.

“You fucking prick.”

“Eggsy, I—“

He had pulled him in an embrace such as he had never imagined he ever would even when Harry was alive. Well, whenever he wasn’t doing whatever the fuck he was for the last few months. Harry was obviously taken by surprise, and Eggsy heard the breath hitch in his throat – from the force of the hug or from the action itself, Eggsy wasn’t entirely sure, but he knew this wasn’t the way he wanted to make Harry breathless – though he melted into Eggsy’s touch and gave back as much of himself as Eggsy, neither of them wanting to break away from the contact first.

Eggsy kept the tears back that were threatening to fall and finally withdrew himself forcefully away. He nodded curtly at Merlin and chanced a look at Harry who was staring down at the floor, his chest heaving slightly. He turned and walked back out and cried, sobbed, shouted and _screamed_ for the first time in months.

A lot of time has passed since then, and things did seem rather strained. But for the sake of Kingsman and his performance, he had to try and push his deepened feelings aside. He felt such a mixture of emotions after knowing Harry was alive the only person he could share it with was Roxy. He felt betrayed, hurt, angry, thoroughly pissed off, but most of all he was relieved. He was beyond relieved. There wasn’t a word in the English dictionary or that even the new Arthur could know himself to describe the way that Eggsy felt when he saw Harry walking around again.

Of course he wasn’t sent on any missions yet, he was still in recovery. He was supposed to be in hospital a lot longer than he allowed himself, but Eggsy was just glad of his presence. So why the fuck did he feel so awful? He should be happy Harry is even here at all, not acting like a petulant child who hasn’t gotten his own way. He should be so grateful, yet all he wants is more.

He didn’t however tell Harry that. Harry was also very distant, cold and careful with Eggsy lately. Careful in a way that he wasn’t normally. He used to be almost delicate with Eggsy, like looking at him in a certain way might break him. “ _Pack it in bruv, I’m fine. Yeah I got it rough at home, but people got it worse don’t they. Besides, I have you.”_ Eggsy will never forget the smile that broke out on his face that felt so good he never wanted it to stop. The twinkle in Harry’s eyes, the warmth of his gaze and the echo of the words torn from his lips as someone Eggsy didn’t recognise had knocked on his door and interrupted Harry. Eggsy often like to torture himself with those unspoken words.

 Conversation between them seemed forced and tired these days. They only made eye contact when necessary, not in the overly flirty way that they used to that made heat curl low in Eggsy’s stomach and his fingertips tingle. Or worse, if they touched accidently, Harry would pull away like he had been stung and Eggsy would flinch away. Eggsy just craved for the touch of Harry that he had experienced in Merlin’s office, but in a different circumstance.

Of course they used to have brief one armed hugs, handshakes and pats on the back and Eggsy was grateful for whatever contact he could get, but he got hungry for more and he hated himself for it.

Eggsy just wanted things back to how they used to be, there was something toxic and weighty between them that he just couldn’t figure out. Maybe his once completely innocent crush that turned into a grossly inappropriate love – teetering on longing and tinged with lust had been made apparent to Harry too. Maybe Harry was disgusted with him. Maybe he was disappointed, and nothing crushed Eggsy more than that thought alone.

He had gotten through his entire training programme for a couple of things. One; for himself – to prove to himself and everyone around him that he was capable of anything. His mum and sister – to give them a better life. And of course for Harry. After being in a coma for a vast majority of his training, he wanted Harry to wake up and see him transformed, that he got through the daunting trials and tests and obstacles. That Harry had chosen right to put his faith into him, to be the perfect gentlemen that somehow Harry knew he was destined to become.

When Harry came to, he was as every bit impressed and more so than Eggsy could have ever imagined. And of course things were too good to be true, as Eggsy thought Harry to be dead not long after and was thrown right into the deep end.

 When Eggsy had shot Valentine, he used his final words to Harry against him. It had a lot more meaning behind it than anyone would ever understand. More than even he could understand it. Maybe one day, Eggsy can make it that kinda movie where he knows exactly what the fuck is going on.

~

“You’re an idiot.”

“Good morning to you too, Merlin.”

Harry was enjoying his cup of tea back in his study whilst checking over some paperwork undisturbed, but apparently this isn’t how his morning is going to turn out. This was the greeting he received whilst opening his front door. He blew over the rim of his mug he was clutching with his free hand and surveyed Merlin with a careful eye.

He had his arms crossed and his lips were so tightly pursed they were barely visible. He was clearly waiting for Harry to let him in. Obviously whatever Merlin had to say was so important he couldn’t use any of the advanced technology or even a simple bloody text message. So he stepped aside to let him through the threshold and sighed.

He was undoubtedly curious, if not slightly annoyed.

“Might I enquire as to why you have come up with this assumption?”

“It isn’t an assumption, it’s a bloody fact.”

“Okay.” Harry said steadily, now leading Merlin through to his office. He sat down and placed the mug in front of him and gestured to the most comfortable seat for Merlin.

Harry wasn’t fond of people in his house. With the exception of Eggsy. He seemed to fit in just nicely, he felt utterly relaxed and comfortable with him there and Eggsy seemed to as well. When they shared jokes and playful teasing Eggsy threw his head back with such jubilant laughter it was almost too precious to witness. And the look of total concentration and determination on his face when instructed on how to make the perfect Martini made Harry’s heart glow.

Come to think of it, Eggsy made his heart glow very often – his smile was so endearing and his laugh was contagious. The boy was positively captivating. Harry forced his mouth to work again. Christ, he was in too deep.

“May I ask why you are here, do you need help with something?”

Merlin exhaled sharply, exasperation etched across his features.

“No, Galahad. It’s you who needs help. I’m sick of you moping about like a wounded puppy – it’s irritating.”

Harry knew this meant that Merlin was concerned. He knew why, but it was time to act innocent. If the man can barely admit it to himself that he is tragically in love with Eggsy Unwin, he isn’t planning on saying it out loud to his closest friend.

“I’m afraid I don’t have the slightest clue as to what you’re on about. Yes, I am a little irritated myself that I am still unfit for missions or tacks that require my assistance. But I can assure you, one more week and—“

“Stop talking utter bollocks for a second and listen to me. You know exactly what, or should I say _who_ I am talking about.”

Harry stiffened, he hoped it wasn’t too visible. But Merlin doesn’t miss a trick.

“I see you have been spending more time with our Eggsy.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and his arms tightened across his chest.

“At least one of us has.”

Ouch. That was a low blow, even for Merlin.

“Merlin—“

“Harry. You need to do something about this. The air is so thick at headquarters you could cut it with a knife. It’s starting to affect the other agents and the gossip is tiresome. I’ve never known two people more obliviously in love in my life than the pair of you.”

Harry had no way out of this one, and the man has got himself out of very tight, sticky situations before. But when it comes to Eggsy and having to confront his feelings, this might be possibly one of the most difficult things he has had to deal with his entire time being a Kingsman knight. Because this wasn’t a mission. This wasn’t an alias’ cover blown, completely fabricated and easy to make up on the spot – this was about Harry and Eggsy, very real and honestly – terrifying.

Merlin has no idea what this is doing to him. Why is he so obsessed with the idea of Harry voicing his hopeless infatuation with the boy?

Harry sucked his bottom lip through his teeth and relented.

“I think it’s quite clear that Eggsy doesn’t reciprocate my affections. As much as it hurts, I don’t want him to. He has quite a full life ahead of him, I don’t want to tarnish anything. It’s just a ridiculous hope on which I will not engage in any further. I have a lot of heart for that boy, and I do not want to ruin what he have.”

Basically what he meant was; why would such a beautiful, young, lithe, captivating, confident and downright ethereal boy want anything to do with him? Of course, Harry isn’t blind. He knows he has aged extremely well and has accomplished many things in life, but Eggsy seems so pure and almost untouchable. Minus the fact of the obscene age gap, he’s old enough to be his father for Christ sakes. He deserves such a good life and Harry wants to give it to him on a more personal level of course, to show the boy how much love, admiration and tenderness he deserves.

But it’s not possible. Harry Hart can’t love someone like that, no matter who it is. But his heart doesn’t seem to want to listen to reason – so no matter how many time he tells himself this, he gives up with a huffed “oh, fuck it” and something alcoholic in his hand and let his fantasies run wild.

But after what happened with Eggsy in Merlin’s office, it changed everything. What do they have anymore? Even he recognises things are not the same between the two of them. The hug of course had taken him by surprise. He was bracing himself for a slap, kick or punch or a string of obscenities shouted in his face. He had held on to a glimmer of hope that Eggsy might love him the way he does the younger man, but he came crashing down to reality when he saw the look on Eggsy’s face after he released him and he has barely uttered a word to him since unless it is necessary.

He knows he hasn’t helped in that department either, but maybe it was better this way and – oh, fuck it.

Harry doesn’t know how long they have been quiet for, after mulling everything over in his head – but Merlin was still sitting there expectantly. His expression had softened however, and he spoke more calmly.

“You, Galahad, are everything and more that boy deserves. And you deserve him. All I want you to do is talk to him – you know I do not beg but honestly, I am willing to make an exception here. And if you don’t, I will bloody well lock you both up in a cupboard until you kiss and make up. Do I make myself clear?”

Harry gaped at him for a moment, but he knew when not to push any further. He nodded and worried at his lip again. Merlin had a sly smile plastered to his face that Harry had seen one too many times and knew that the outcome wasn’t going to be a good one.

“I shall see myself out old friend.”

He left his office swiftly with a last glance behind him and shut the door with an echoing click, followed by the click of the front door.

“Well, shit.”

~

Eggsy misses fanaticising about the older man, about what he would taste like, what he would look like under his suit where it clings to his well-toned body, what his skin and muscles would feel like under his fingertips, to count his scars and freckles up close. To be held and loved by the hands that have held guns, deactivated bombs and have seen the world for what it is. To see a different side to him that he knows is there, that he – Eggsy Unwin would bring out in him. He didn’t give a toss about the age difference – in fact, in some really odd way that Eggsy couldn’t understand or particularly care about, he thought it was really fucking hot. It all seemed so simple back then – Eggsy would trade this heartache for his old thirsting days anytime.

But Harry got so much under his skin that Eggsy didn’t want to just fanaticise anymore, have a shameful wank – yes, he was decent enough to have a conscience about it – in the shower or biting down onto his pillow to stop him moaning Harry’s name as he comes. It wasn’t enough. But what hurt the most is now knowing that it will never happen, even though he’s back and still kicking.

Harry died and came back to life again in Eggsy’s eyes. The last thing Harry Hart would want to do is fool around with him, never mind share a life with him. Even though when Harry pulls away from Eggsy’s accidental touches, he feels something spectacular – which makes it even worse.

Roxy had tried to talk him into having it out with Harry, to tell him how he really feels – but apart from that being one huge, gigantic fucking nope – he wouldn’t know where to begin. She was sat with him, even in their silence he knew the attack was on the tip of her tongue. She was fidgeting and sighing under her breath, looking at Eggsy with steely glances that she obviously thought he didn’t see.

He’s gonna have to go a different way around this. He loved Roxy to bits, but he really wasn’t in the mood.

“Roxy, what the fuck is up with you mate? You acting all weird.”

Roxy raised a perfect eyebrow at him.

“There’s no problem. Just—“

“Alright Rox, don’t start that shit with me yeah? I’ve already told you – he ain’t interested so just drop it right?”

She scowled at him and opened her mouth to retaliate, when the scowl slid off her face faster than it arrived and was replaced with a polite smile.

“Good morning, Merlin.”

 _Fuck._ Eggsy turned in his seat and mirrored Roxy’s smile, equally as forced and fake.

Merlin inclined his head at her.

“Lancelot.”

He turned to Eggsy.

“Eggsy, Galahad would like a word. He’s at home today. He said to reach him as quickly as you can. He needs you there.”

Eggsy swallowed hard and nodded and had to peal himself from his seat, ignoring the way Merlin emphasised the word _needs._

“See you in a bit, Rox.”

“Good luck.”

Soon Merlin and Roxy were in hushed conversation as Eggsy was enough out of earshot to not hear details – the bastards. He left headquarters and made his way to Harry’s house. He can’t remember the last time Harry had asked to speak to Eggsy in private when it could be helped. He remembered painfully the last time he was there, he had watched Harry get shot in the face and there began his downward spiral into utter despair and sadness. Now he’s going to be in Harry’s house with Harry – alive and breathing and talking and moving and, hell. He couldn’t keep up.

 Eggsy hadn’t been on a mission in four days and he had finished all of his paperwork, so he really had no idea what Harry wanted with him. Unless, _oh god he knows, oh fuck he’s going to throw me out, oh god oh no, oh fucking shit-fuck-bollocks._

He wrapped his knuckles on Harry’s door with his heart in his stomach and his stomach in his shoes and –

Harry opened the door.

 

~

 

Oh, piss.

He was going to murder Merlin. Torturer him slowly, painfully, until he is practically –

“Err. Merlin said you wanted, um. Needed to see me?”

Harry composed himself rather quickly and forced a hopefully convincing smile.

“Did I— I did! Yes, right. Of course. Please Eggsy, come on in.”

That was the second time today Harry had opened his front door to the least expected situation. Eggsy hovered awkwardly in the hallway until Harry brushed passed him with a hushed apology and Eggsy was soon at his heel, following him into the study.

Harry sat down behind his desk and watched Eggsy.

“All right if I can I sit here bruv?”

Harry nodded.

“Of course.”

“Cheers, Harry.”

Harry was utterly delighted that Eggsy still had his accent. Of course going under cover and in important meetings meant he had to adopt his best posh accent – but this is Eggsy raw and striking and had Harry hanging on to every twang and inflection.

“Please make yourself at—more comfortable.”

_Damn._

Whether Eggsy didn’t hear his slip up or was just being polite not to say anything, he looked directly at Harry with a cool gaze. He misses seeing the smug, confident – almost cocky smirk, or a small smile tugging at his lips that Harry can play into his beaming shiteating grin. Why Harry decides to think about that now he has no idea. Possibly because the problem is sat opposite him, clearly waiting for an explanation as to why he has been summoned to Harry’s house.

“Look. Eggsy –“

“Harry, I get it.”

Harry blinked for a moment. Harry was one who was always quick on the uptake – but apparently he had missed something.

“Get what, Eggsy?”

“I know I can’t ‘ave you the way I want you, and fucking hell do I want you – but being like this is killing me. I just wanna go back to ‘ow things were yeah? But then I think, right, that me tryin’ to ignore my feelings ain’t working out so well for me. But I will stop being a selfish prat if it means we can at least be mates again. I miss you, Harry Hart – even more now that you’re ‘ere. Ain’t that fucked up?”

Harry needed to world to slow down so that he could catch up with his breathing. Is he hallucinating? Is this, as Eggsy had once so eloquently put it to Merlin all that time ago; a fuckin’ joke? And then it dawned on him. Eggsy thinks Harry doesn’t want him. _Oh Harry oldboy, you absolute tool._

“Eggsy, my darling boy. I hate to have to tell you that you are completely mistaken. Absolutely one hundred percent wrong. My feelings for you are far beyond anything I could even begin to articulate. I want you, _need_ you more than I have ever –“

And there was the smile and Harry melted and the rest of the sentence died in this throat, and everything made sense and he could see in colour again and and and --

“Oh shut it old man and kiss me.”

And that Harry did.

He swallowed up the delightful grin which was followed by a sinfully delicious moan from Eggsy, throaty and needy as he grabbed at every inch he could reach of Harry, which was a little amount as he was obscured by the desk. Harry’s hands fisted and wound in Eggsy’s dirty blond hair that he has been aching to do for an embarrassing amount of time. He needed Eggsy closer to him, and he could tell the boy needed that too.

Reluctantly, Harry withdrew from Eggsy and he never looked so beautiful. His lips were kissed pink and swollen, colour pinching his cheeks and his green eyes blown wide with lust and want. Harry wanted to devour him right on the spot. Which is exactly what he is planning to do.

“What’s wrong?”

Harry must have been staring at Eggsy a moment too long and he shook his head. He walked around the desk swiftly and grabbed a handful of Eggsy’s shirt and crashed his lips down back onto him. Eggsy’s nimble hands were everywhere, touching parts of Harry that he didn’t even know was supposed to feel good when handled that way.

He gave up trying to suppress the sounds that were begging to be released. Soon Eggsy’s hands glided up to Harry’s shoulders and he slid off his jacket with a resounding _thud_ on the study floor. Harry quickly followed in his movements, removing the younger man from his jacket. Eggsy looked incredible no matter what he was wearing, but Harry remembered the first time he saw him in a suit and wanted to tear it off him. Greedily, he wishes Eggsy was in his tracksuit bottoms or baggy jeans for easy access.

Harry pushed Eggsy against the desk, making him grunt and deepen the kiss. Eggsy’s hands found their way to Harry’s belt and as much as it physically pained him, Harry pulled Eggy’s hands away.

“’Arry, come on bruv.”

Harry couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as Eggsy grasped for his belt again. He cupped Eggsy’s face and spoke between kisses pressed to his neck and sharp jawline. Eggsy’s skin felt so soft and warm in his mouth and the groans spilling out of Eggsy just encouraged him further.

“You’re seriously going to call me that whilst we’re in the middle of –“

“Harry, fuckin’ take me to bed now or I swear to god I’m gonna come in my pants like a teenager.”

Harry would have normally been embarrassed of the noise that came out of his mouth without his permission. But this was Eggsy, and he really couldn’t care less.

Harry grabbed Eggsy by the wrist and they both tore away from the study towards the stairs. Harry kissed Eggsy again and Eggsy grinned against his lips and hell, that should have been awkward but Harry found it so endearing his heart might combust.

Of all the ways and scenarios of what would eventually kill him that Harry had accumulated over the years of his dangerous life – death by Eggsy will have to be added to the list and wow, what a way to go.

All of a sudden they were in his bedroom, Harry didn’t even register walking up the stairs, never mind opening the door to his room. Eggsy was on Harry the second they stepped foot into the room, his fingers working on Harry’s shirt buttons and he had to try and calm his breathing. It wasn’t working at all.

Eggsy rid Harry of his shirt and his fingers grazed over his skin. His fingertips felt like live wires, the sensation was so electric and dangerous but so _right._ He was so in tune with Eggsy’s touches, goosebumps rising in his wake. Even though Eggsy was in this state, Harry was rather touched that he didn’t just rip off his shirt. Though at this moment in time, he wouldn’t have minded in the slightest. He made fast work of unbuttoning Eggsy’s own shirt and soon they were joined in a pile on the floor and Eggsy dropped to his knees.

Harry was almost painfully hard at this point, but he didn’t think it could get any better after the display Eggsy made of whipping his belt from the loops around his trousers, pulling them down in one rapid motion where they gathered at his ankles. Eggsy smirked up at Harry – the little shit – and mouthed eagerly at the prominent bulge concealed by his underwear.

It was truly a sight to behold. The exquisite boy looking thoroughly dishevelled yet Harry had barely laid a finger on him. Harry was very well aware of his age, though he worked hard to keep his body firm and fit, Eggsy would have an energy and prowess that he would find difficult to match. Why this absolute angel with his mouth hanging open hot and wet ready for him, looking up at Harry like he is the most important thing in the world – he couldn’t even begin to grasp it.

 Harry had to grab onto the nearest piece of furniture to stop his knees from giving way. This boy was definitely going to kill him.

Eggsy, still looking rather pleased with himself removed Harry’s underwear, where they rested halfway down his thighs. Eggsy licked his lips and muttered _“fuck me”_ as his breath ghosted over Harry’s bare cock. Eggsy licked a delicate stripe up Harry’s length and he had to force himself not to buck his hips just from that alone.

Eggsy’s smile became more devious as he looked up one more time before taking in the head and worked his mouth and throat to half way down, then withdrew with an obscenely gorgeous _pop_. He started taking in more of Harry’s length, hollowing his cheeks and applying just the right amount of pressure that Harry could already feel the heat building up inside of him.

“I’m not going to last very long if you continue.” Harry was extremely impressed with himself that he could still string a sentence together coherently – even if it was spaced between heavy pants.

Eggsy made a sound of protest and his lips pulled back from Harry’s cock in a lazy movement. Then he pouted. Good Lord he actually pouted.

“I ain’t even started yet, sir.”

Harry was surprised he didn’t come right then and there. He pulled Eggsy up off the floor with unexpected ease and started to remove his trousers with shaking hands, Eggsy was either polite enough not to comment or too far gone to notice – and soon Eggsy was completely naked. He had sat on the edge of Harry’s bed and toed off his toes and socks. Harry patted the bed and Eggsy was right on his level of thinking. Eggsy was bent over for him even before Harry had finished taking off his shoes, his ass in the air – plump and round and just begging to be fucked. Of course, Harry is going to oblige more than willingly.

He fumbled in his bedside draw for a condom and lube while Eggsy whined low in his throat, thrusting his cheeks further outwards and Harry was on the verge of tears.

“Patience my sweet boy.”

Eggsy whimpered as he felt Harry’s hand on the small of his back. Harry stroked his hand all the way up Eggsy’s spine and kissed the back of neck.

Harry produced a generous amount of lube into his palm and slicked up his fingers. He wanted this to be perfect for Eggsy, he didn’t want to hurt him. Even if his cock is practically throbbing – he will take his time if needed.

Harry slid his index finger into the tight puckered hole while his other hand soothed any part of Eggsy’s skin that he could reach. Eggsy hissed through his teeth and pushed himself back onto Harry’s hand. Harry curled his finger just right and Eggsy buried his head into the pillow, smothering his strangled sounds.

Harry added an extra finger and Eggsy took it perfectly. Harry couldn’t wait to be inside him, to feel the tight heat around his cock that is in desperate need of attention.

“Harry, I can take it. I need you.” He gasped as Harry added a third finger. “Fuck _, ah._ Need you inside me.”

Harry withdrew his fingers and Eggsy shuddered at the loss of contact. Harry tore open the condom wrapper and prepared himself, slicking up with even more lube than he used to open up Eggsy. His hand was on the small of Eggsy’s back again and he aligned the head with Eggsy. He pushed in slowly, drawing out the most wonderful sound from Eggsy yet. He stayed still for a moment to let Eggsy adjust to him, and after a matter of seconds Eggsy snapped his hips back.

“Fuck me into next week, please, Harry. Fuck me into the mattress ‘til I’m screamin’ your name. I – _fuuuck_.”

Harry started gathering momentum, his hands now gripping Eggsy’s hips. He knew from how tight he was holding him it will mark his skin. That fuelled Harry with such pleasurable possessiveness he was almost dizzy with it.

Eggsy started to match his rhythm, taking in as much as Harry had to give and boy, did he give back. Harry had often wondered if Eggsy was vocal in bed, and now he had his answer. He was that and more.

Soon the air was filled with the sounds of skin on skin, Harry’s grunts and gasps and Eggy whimpering, half-formed obscenities and Harry’s name, stringing from his lips like a litany.

“Harry, fuck. I’m so close.”

Harry knew he was close too. Hell, he was close just from being in the study.

Harry’s movements became uncoordinated and erratic, so with whatever strength he had left he turned Eggsy over. The change in position took Eggsy by surprise as he let out a sharp gasp.

Harry took a hold of the younger man’s length, the tip already glistening with pre-come and pulled with languid long strokes. Eggsy’s head thrashed around on the pillow and his eyes squinted shut.

“Fuck, _Harry_.”

Harry sealed Eggy’s lips with his own, and the boy moaned into the kiss with shuddering hips. Harry’s hips bucked once, twice, three times – and he came inside Eggsy and broke the kiss to groan out his name.

Harry rested his head on Eggsy’s shoulder for a moment, his forehead was sticky against Eggsy’s skin. They breathed heavily for a moment, and Harry pulled out – now softened and more satisfied than he has ever been in his life. He deposed of the condom in a paper waste basket close by and flopped back down next to Eggsy, who was still flushed and absolutely dazzling – glowing with post-sex bliss.

“Harry, that was—“

Harry kissed away the words and Eggsy let him, his arms folding effortlessly around Harry’s neck as if this is where they belong – in bed, completely naked and spent and happy.

Harry get up and headed to the en-suite, he felt Eggsy’s eyes on him as he shut the door behind him.

~

Holy fuck. Eggsy was in such a state of shock and complete joy that he couldn’t move. Well, he didn’t think he could will his limbs to move even if he wanted to. He watched as Harry returned with a bowl, a flannel and a towel. Harry made a meal of cleaning up Eggsy, and Eggsy let him. He had never been treated so kindly after sex and hell, he could get used to it. Eggsy took the other flannel and washed away their messes from the older man’s body, just happy for an excuse to touch him again.

They both got up and changed the sheets and climbed back into bed. Neither of them wanted to put clothes on and they didn’t plan on doing any time soon. Eggsy was resting his head on Harry’s chest as his fingers tangled in Eggy’s hair. He never wanted this to end. He needed to make sure that he and Harry really want the same thing.

“Harry, that has got to be the best shag I’ve ever had. Well, it was even more than just a shag but you know what I mean. Though I don’t want that to be the last one right? And I don’t want it to be wiv someone else yeah. So what I mean is. I love you. And I want to be with you for as long as you want me.”

Harry’s hand stilled in Eggsy’s hair and Eggsy’s heart plummeted. Of course.

But before he had time to try and do or say anything, Harry’s fingers tipped up Eggsy’s chin and he kissed his cheeks, the bridge and tip of his nose, the corner of his mouth and then finally settled on his lips.

“Eggsy Unwin, I have no intention of going anywhere and I have told you that I feel the same way and I meant every word. I love you, and I want you.”

Eggsy couldn’t help the tear that slid down his cheek as he kissed Harry firmly, his fingers curling in the hair at the nape of his neck. Harry wiped away the tear with a stroke of his thumb, and Eggsy sighed into the kiss.

“Guess I’m stuck with you then, eh?”

“My dear boy, you most certainly are.”


End file.
